


Слабость Акааши Кейджи

by fleursetbrumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes
Summary: «Дорогой дневник, я веду список слабостей моего капитана, но кто бы знал, что самая главная моя слабость — Куроо-сан»
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	Слабость Акааши Кейджи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/gifts).



> Написан в подарок ко дню рождения [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra)

– Давайте сделаем перерыв, – настаивает Куроо, опираясь руками на собственные бёдра, и глубоко дышит через рот. – Бо, и даже не начинай своё «да я снесу пять твоих блоков – и тогда пойдём».

– Да я пять по пять твоих блоков разгромлю, ты ещё пожалеешь, что даёшь мне отдохнуть! – на своём совином взбудоражено обещает Бокуто и фыркает.

Он тянется к краю собственной футболки, чтобы хорошенько вытереть лицо. Ткань уже довольно влажная, так что ему приходится постараться в поисках сухого клочка.

Времени – поздний вечер, Бокуто нашёл и удерживает в третьем спортзале своих любимых «жертв» (Куроо и Акааши) в тренировке блоков и ударов. Члены других команд как-то не проявили энтузиазма на дополнительную тренировку и разбежались после целого игрового дня.

– Акааши! – немного возмущённо тянет Бокуто, когда они с Куроо подходят к выходу из зала. – Ты не идёшь?

– Я останусь здесь, Бокуто-сан. Идите без меня, – просит Акааши, промакивая шею полотенцем.

Он только рад сделать перерыв, и дело не столько в физической усталости – ему нужно время для душевного отдыха; передышка от роящихся в голове мыслей. От прогнозирования комбинаций, учёта состояния Бокуто, от выходок и провокаций Куроо. Но больше всего хотя бы на пять минут Акааши хочет остаться без опасения спалиться перед Куроо.

_«Дорогой дневник, я веду список слабостей моего капитана, но кто бы знал, что самая главная моя слабость – Куроо-сан»._

Говорят, тяжело смотреть на губы, которые не можешь поцеловать, и Акааши, в общем-то, согласен. Особенно когда они преступно близко через сетку или даже напротив. 

Акааши почти готов совершить преступление против себя и задержаться взглядом на лице Куроо, пораниться об его заострённые черты. Запустить пальцы в его лохматые волосы, и наконец узнать, жёсткие они или нет. Мягко зачесать его рваную чёлку и не отвести глаза от изучающего взгляда Куроо. Коснуться его тонких губ…

И Акааши это делает – осторожно ведёт кончиком своего пальца по губам Куроо, его подбородку, шее. Изображение дёргается, быстро скользит немного вправо, затем влево – Акааши убирает руку от телефона, оставляя экран в покое, и смотрит на Куроо. Эту фотографию с ним скинул Бокуто в общий командный чат и сделал мем. Какой-то нелепый, так что Акааши просто кадрировал эту картинку, обрезая лишнее.

Акааши сам не замечает, как расплывается в улыбке, пока любуется Куроо в галерее изображений. Словно только что не насмотрелся на его в процессе тренировки. Банально не успел, потому что нужно оставаться сдержанным, серьёзным, следить за ходом игры, настроем Бокуто и видеть в Куроо исключительно соперника. Смотреть на него как на предмет воздыхания, будучи по ту сторону сетки, для Акааши чревато.

_«Дорогой дневник, мне неспокойно, когда я анализирую свои чув... своё отношение к Куроо-сану. Он причудливое сочетание хаоса и логики, обаятельная катастрофа в одном лице. Это интригует...  
Глаза Куроо-сана видят в других больше, чем они показывают. Он довольно наблюдательный и тонко подмечает. Осторожный, выжидающий, осмотрительный. Он совсем не глуп, как порой о нём может сложиться впечатление.  
Иногда с Бокуто-саном они ведут подобно паре клоунов, но непринуждённость Куроо-сана в такие моменты... Я ловлю себя на том, как уголки моих собственных губ приподнимаются, а сердце пропускает удар, стоит мне увидеть его таким. Куроо-сан завораживающе-привлекательный, когда улыбается искренне...  
Конечно, он харизматичный и так или иначе приковывает к себе взгляд. Его улыбка – плутоватая, с самоуверенной примесью я-нагну-всех-кого-захочу. Он амбициозен и, надо признать, не без оснований. Меня восхищает его трудолюбие, те усилия, что он вкладывает в волейбол и учёбу. С Куроо-саном даже интересно, когда он... не пытается пускать пыль в глаза.  
Любопытно, замечал ли он когда-нибудь, как я..?»._

Акааши преступно глупо улыбается телефону с фотографией Куроо на экране, ощущает, что сердце стучит отчётливее... И неосмотрительно пропускает момент, когда рядом с ним кто-то присаживается на скамью.

– Правда красавчик? – слышит Акааши самодовольные интонации самодовольного Куроо.

Акааши вздрагивает от неожиданности. От адреналина сердце срывается в бешеный темп – из рук Акааши выскальзывает и падает телефон. Куроо ловким жестом подхватывает его, словно уже привыкший к подобным полётам техники, и как ни в чём не бывало возвращает владельцу. Куроо хитро улыбается уголком губ, почти ухмыляется, испытывающе смотрит на Акааши, явно ожидая пояснений или просто хоть какой-то реакции.

У Акааши не то чтобы успокаивается пульс – теперь в его ритме можно разобрать секретный шифр «помогите». Акааши категорически необходимо, чтобы сработало «если не смотреть на Куроо, он исчезнет», потому что он не готов. Как вообще можно подготовиться к тому, что тебя застанут врасплох?

Боковым зрением Акааши улавливает, что Куроо почему-то никуда не исчезает. Он не слышит этих мысленных просьб? Почему-то никогда не срабатывает, Акааши не раз просил об этом перед сеткой – получалось только хуже. Отзывалось глухим раздражением, простреливалось мигренью в голове, ощущалось метафорической болью в заднице.

Акааши при любом раскладе подстроит игру под свои правила.

– Как нескромно с вашей стороны хвастаться внешностью, Куроо-сан, – говорит Акааши, скрывая в интонациях дрожь от волнения, и нажимает на кнопку блокировки экрана смартфона. – К тому же, вы знаете, что это невежливо – заглядывать в чужие телефоны? – в голос возвращается уверенность, ведь делать замечания для Акааши более привычно. – Вы в курсе, что такое личное пространство?

Куроо явно не впечатлён и пропускает эту милейшую тираду мимо ушей, улыбается так бесяче, что Акааши лишь сильнее сжимает телефон в своей руке.

– Ты можешь любоваться мной воочию, не через экран, – не отступает Куроо, расслабленно ведёт плечами и заигрывающе вздёргивает бровь.

– Там вы молчите и не говорите глупостей, – парирует Акааши и тоже приподнимает бровь в ответ.

– Я оскорблён, Кейджи, – Куроо театрально вздыхает и прикладывает ладонь к грудной клетке. Мол, посмотри-ка, ты ранил меня прямо сюда, в моё мурчало. – Но так и быть, я скину тебе своих фоток, ибо уверен, что тебе трудно вот так, сходу признаться в своих чувствах.

– М, мне нетрудно признаться, что я чувствую к вам раздражение.

– Слово «симпатия» произносится совсем не так, Акааши-кун.

– Вы слышите совсем не то, Куроо-сан, – решительно прерывает Акааши. Потому что да, «вы мне нравитесь, Куроо-сан» произносится иначе. А признание хотя бы себе в мыслях вызывает тепло в груди... 

Акааши не успевает опомниться, когда лицо Куроо оказывается прямо напротив. Сердце снова дико срывается, Акааши пару раз беспомощно хлопает ресницами, невольно размыкает губы, замирает, словно ждёт, что Куроо сократит между ними оставшиеся полторы дюжины сантиметров. 

Куроо смотрит испытующе секунду, семь, одиннадцать, – время тягуче растягивается, – но более ничего не делает; даже не улыбается хоть какой-нибудь из своих улыбок. Что-то для себя решает и мягко отстраняется, оставляя Акааши. Теперь Акааши сам хочет где-либо скрыться. 

– Ты чувствуешь ко мне раздражение, сделаем вид, что я поверил, – нахально заявляет Куроо, глядя на волейбольную сетку, улыбается уголком губ и возвращается взглядом к Акааши.

– Я думаю, время перерыва уже истекло, и нам пора вернуться к тренировке, – ретируется он, почему-то чувствуя облегчение.

Акааши выдыхает, поднимается со скамьи, и ему мерещится едва уловимое прикосновение. Словно Куроо скользнул пальцами по его запястью, тыльной стороне ладони – попытался взять за руку. Акааши быстро оборачивается, естественно встречаясь с Куроо взглядом и его хитрой усмешкой. Куроо ничего не говорит вслух, но весь его самодовольный вид так и кричит, что теперь он не оставит Акааши без своего внимания.

Акааши не хочет признаваться, что он не против такого исхода.

Слабость Акааши номер два – проницательность Куроо.

– Смотрите! На меня сел жук-носорог! – возбуждённо объявляет Бокуто, когда возвращается в спортзал, и активно указывает пальцем на своё плечо. Остаётся только гадать, как жук ещё не улетел от такой гиперактивности.

Акааши искренне благодарен возможности вырваться из гиптозирующего взгляда Куроо и обратить внимание на жука-носорога. Или Бокуто. На что угодно, лишь бы вернуться к привычному и пока не думать об произошедшем с Куроо. 

– Бокуто-сан, не машите вы так, жук ведь улетит!


End file.
